I See You
by toystoryadventures
Summary: The gang is now 18 and stumble across a box of old toys. When Milo and Oscar's old favorite toy, Furby, is brought back into their home, a disturbed spirt finds it's way to possess the doll! What'll happen? Rated T for language, sexual themes, and horror.


A/N: Hey guys. As you may know, I am a very celebrated writer/ director. Recently, inspiration struck me as I was cleaning my closet, as I came across an old Furby. If you don't remember them, Furbies (Furbys?) are little owl like things that talk and stuff. The toys were revolutionary at the time, but nowadays, they just lack in the stuff we have now, and they look rather creepy. So when this demon seed said "Boo." To me in surprise, I got the idea for this horror story. Enjoy! BTW, this story takes place when the gang is 18, 15 years after the release of Furby, just to clear the confusion.

I See You…

Oscar coughed on the dust that arose from the lifted box. In his family's attic, anything and everything is coated in dust and cobwebs. Turns out he, Milo, and Bea had the terrible chore of cleaning the attic. Though, it hasn't been done in years, so everything is so dirty, you need 7 bottles of Windex to get through those thick layers of dust. Even if it brought back memories, it did bring misery.

Milo came across a box titled 'Milo and Oscar's Toys'. He smiled in delight. "Hey, guys!" The Beta Fish shrieked. "Check this out! It's our old toys from when we were kids!" He sat 'Criss-Cross' on the hardwood flooring like a child, as his friends followed.

"Wow, I can't believe we still have these! I thought we threw these out," Oscar said, opening the top of the cardboard box, which was strangely duck taped shut. Even they don't remember why.

The box practically illuminated when the top popped off. Many childhood treasures were identified, such as a Gameboy, Slinky, Etch-A-Sketch, the average thing you'd find from kids who grew up in the '90s. Than, an odd looking robotic figure was shown.

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Bea asked, confused. She has seen something like this before, yet, she couldn't think of the name.

Milo picked it up, and settled it in his palm. "It's a Furby. It was Oscar and I's favorite toy! We treated it like a child," He explained, stroking its ruffle of hair up and down.

"Oh, god, I remember this. Furby was the best! I remember we took him everywhere we went. To preschool, the store, the park," Oscar went on, scooting closer to his brother, in awe of the toy.

Bea did as well. She thought it looked so…unique. It was such a different type of unique back then. To be honest, she did recall once having a Furby. "Wow, it's so weird looking. Does it talk or something?" She touched the toy's belly. It immediately responded with an "Ooohhh.", making her jump in surprise. Oscar thought the response was creepy and sexual like. Him and Bea have been dating for 2 years now. So, he's been over protective, and now, over a doll.

"That was just odd. I thought the batteries would be dead by now. It's been over 10 years since we've picked this thing up," Milo said, inspecting the toy, looking at the battery pack.

Oscar shook his head. "It's got to be a mere coincidence. Maybe the batteries are still fresh if it hasn't been used?" The fish shrugged on it. I mean, they weren't the manufactures of the toy for god's sake!

"We can't just leave Furby up here alone for another 10 years or so. I'm taking him with us," Milo confirmed, holding the toy to his chest in protection. His friends agreed, following him for a must needed break.

A/N: Ooh, what'll happen next? Okay, maybe I already know that, but it's for you to find out! Reviews are appreciated for my "Summer of Chapters"! But quick announcements before you leave this page. On July 20, I'm leaving for a day to the "Great Wolf Lodge" in Sandusky with the family. While there, I'll have little to no Internet, let alone, computer access. So, no new stories until a good few days after that trip. Also when I go there, I'll try to find inspiration for stories. I mean, where else to go for inspiration for a story about a satanic Furby doll than an indoor kid friendly water park? All right, see ya


End file.
